


Little troublemaker

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's our Dora.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738
Kudos: 2





	Little troublemaker

Our tale begins in Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house, they're talking about their four year old daughter, Nymphadora.

Ted asked, "How on Earth did Dora get a hold of your wand, Dromeda?"

Andromeda muttered, "I think she took it when we were sleeping."

Ted smirked. "Are you trying to tell me that a four year old stole your wand when we were sleeping?"

Andromeda said, "She's very smart for her age."

Ted sighed. "She's also a little troublemaker."

Andromeda smiled slightly. "She's only four, Ted."

Ted responded, "Yeah, but can you even imagine what she'll be like when she starts Hogwarts in seven years or so?"

Andromeda beamed, "She'll be causing havoc most likely, but still be the best student."


End file.
